A little bondage wont hurt
by mon-amourr
Summary: A Fic made by the art of Aosuka on Devianart.


If you were the lover of Lance the Pokémon League Champion and you knew what kind of private things he liked, would you then do it?

Silver didn't really know. The first time the Champion began about it, Silver answered it then with a big NO. After a while when the Champ didn't stop he began to think about it. He wasn't afraid or something. Fear was a weakness and he didn't like weaknesses. Only he didn't like to be taken advantage of because you know, the thing that Lance liked to do in their bedroom was bondage… He knew that the Champion saw it already happen, he knew that mostly because Lance didn't talk about anything else when he was alone with Silver. The younger redhead really did want to do it for his lover, but he was just uncomfortable with the idea of no influence… Silver knew that Lance would take it easy on him, but that didn't anything about the uneasiness.

Lance told him that if he really didn't want it that he would stop talking about it. Except that wasn't the problem. The older male knew what the problem was and that was Silver's obsession with power. That if Silver lost the little things he has power over, then he would break... Lance was prepared to help him with that and it was working, but with some things he couldn't help. Maybe could Lance hit 2 birds with 1 stone. Silver would feel and see the pleasure to show some kind of weakness and the Dragon master could do one of his fantasies with his lover. If only the trainer saw that, then maybe it would be okay and possible.

Lance sighed. How was he ever going to doing that? Little did he know that Silver was really trying to let that obsession go. Today he knew that in Blackthorn (that's also where he and Lance were) a Gym-leader meeting was. He could speak with someone. He needed eye to eye talk and he had already chosen who he would talk to.

After the meeting was over, he talked to the Ghost Gym-leader, AKA Morty, because he knew that Morty would never laugh at him. Morty who already saw Silver's troubled face walked to him and together they walked to a nice and quiet spot.

"So what is your problem Sil?" Said Morty with an easy-going smile.

Sil... Hmph only 4 people may call him that. Those were Blue, Lance, Morty and Crystal, but still it was weird to hear it. Silver was thinking about how to approach the subject without telling that it was about bondage. That Silver was asking for help didn't mean that he would let hid pride suffer.

"Well, Lance wants to do something with me, but I have then a kind of feeling to be taken advantage of. So I can't do it because I don't want to be weak and su-"Morty stopped the rambling.

"You love Lance and you trust him right?"Said Morty still smiling, but serious.

"Ehm.. That is not the point. You have to help me Morty." Silver was still not comfortable to tell other people his feelings. Thanks to Lance and Blue it went better, but it was still difficult.

"Just for once answer that question and then I will help you."The smile on Morty his face was gone and instead the face was a lot more intimidate then it was before.

To say it simple the face demanded an answer and would not give in with any excuses and it was just scary... But what surprised Silver the most was that Morty was blackmailing him. He knew that Morty could blackmail people, but he never knew that he was I_that_/i good. He would be a good member for any criminal organization...

"Yes... I do love Lance and trust him more than anyone else, but how is this going to help me Morty?"Responded a suddenly very tired Silver.

"Simple, you just gave yourself a solution for your own problem. If you trust him, then you would know that he would never take any kind of advantage of you. I even think to show someone that you trust him that much that you are willingly let them overpower you, is not a weakness, but rather a strength." Morty gave one of his brightest smile to toward Silver.

The redhead thought about it and decided to talk about this to Lance. Maybe it was silly of him to be afraid of this and if what Morty said was true, then it was okay right? Not showing a weakness, but gaining a new kind of strength.

"Morty, where the hell were you?" shouted a very angry Falkner.

"Ahh, Falkner. I was helping Sil over here with a problem."Said Morty with a easy smile and a comforting tone. Only it didn't help much...

"Sil...?"Said Falkner on a very deadly tone...

Silver could swear he saw a vain popping from Falkner's head. The redhead take a step back, when the Bird gym-leader looked at him. Even the Ghost Gymleader took a step back as if he could see the evil aura that came from Falkner. The smile on his face was now combined with a little bit of fear.

"Morty come with me now!"Demanded Falkner while he took the petrified gym-leader by his arm and dragged him away. Morty mouthed a quick "save me," but later a very quick "Bye Sil, take care." Silver stood there and watched the area, so that he could comeback here someday. He never knew how Morty always could find nice and quiet places like this.

After ten minutes he walked back to Lance. Who was waiting for Silver before they went back to the Indigo Plateau. Before Silver got on Dragonite he mumbled, just loud enough to hear for Lance "We need to talk later."

The Champion was surprised by this. His younger lover never said something like that or would never want to talk. He wanted to ask what was going on, but decided to wait until later.

After dinner, Lance went to his bedroom were his bureau for doing his business stood. A half hour there came a knock on his door.

"Come in." Said Lance while working further with the business. He looked up just to see how Silver was standing in front of him, shuffling his feet.

"Could I talk to you Lance?" Said Silver while sitting in the chair in front of Lance his bureau.

"Of course. Where do you want to talk about?"Lance curiosity came out and he really wanted to know where thing was about.

"A few months ago you tried to talk me into that bondage thing... I only want to say that I don't hate it that much anymore.." Said Silver while looking away sometimes.

He looked back at Lance who was suddenly next to him. Lance tilled Silver up and kissed him. Soon the kiss went deeper and more intense and soon he had to get some air. It was then that Lance spoke.

"Don't worry about it okay?"Said Lance while looking devilish. Little did Silver know that he already had planned things for tonight.

Right now, Silver wasn't worried about anything. So when Lance brought them to his bed he didn't fought against it for once.

The Pokémon League Master slowly moved down with his tongue and stopped by the younger redhead's collarbone and sucked there on the skin. Silver sucked some breath in. Lance pulled his and Silver shirts off and then slowly licked down until he stopped at the right nipple. He licked and sucked on it, while with his other hand played with the other one. When he thought that the nipple was hard enough, he switched from de side. He bit softly in the nipple and then heard Silver moan. He smiled and bit a little bit harder, just to hear his younger lover moan a little bit harder.

"Want more pleasure Sil?" Asked Lance huskily and he saw the younger redhead shudder.

Silver gave a quick nod and then felt something bound on his eyes. Silver was for a moment paralyzed and he was too late to move when he felt his hands together. Lance quickly bind them and then at the headboard. He then moved his tongue from the jaw to his side and slowly to his belly button.

"A-aah L-La- ahhh Lance..! mooore...!" Moaned Silver loudly.

Lance moved down, extra slow to the bulge in Silver's pants. He slowly opened Silver's pants and pulled them down with the boxers so that Silver was naked in front of him.

He licked the younger male's cock and then took him in his mouth. He heard Silver moan out loud and new that the younger was fully enjoying it, just like he did. Lance took him a few times deep in his mouth and then went to the night cabinet to retrieve lube and a condom.

"Sil, I want you to go on your arms and knees. If you need help you if you want me to." Said Lance with a seductively and a very demanding tone.

Silver turned on his stomach and then went on his arm and knees. He was happy that Lance and thought about it because the rope was just long enough for him to get on his knees.

He then felt a lubricated finger at his hole and he flinched unintentionally. The Dragon master played around his lover's hole and put his finger inside when he was relaxed. He heard Silver hissed because the uncomfortable feeling, but soon he moved with him.

"Lance.. St-stop... T-Tea- AAH FUCK! Hit i-it a-again Lance!" Moaned and yelled Silver.

Lance grinned. He enjoyed this. He hits the prostate again a few times, before he shoved a second finger in him. He waited until the younger male was used to it and then moved again.

Lance kissed Silver's spine and again he hit he younger male's prostate and teased his hole. Lance moved to Silver's shoulder and bit in it.

"A-AAAH... G-GOD-DAMN! ST-STO- AWHH! STOP TEASING ME!" yelled Silver in ecstasy. Silver was sure that if Lance did this any longer that he would end up crazy.

The other hand of Lance moved to Silver his cock and went to stroke it. He would show him what teasing was. He hit the prostate more and stroked in time with his thrusts.

"La-Lance stop.. I'm go-going too .. AAH!" Silver came and fell on his arms.

Lance decided to give Silver a few seconds break and moved his finger out of Silver. He turned the other's face and kissed his lips.

"Ready for a next round Silver?" Grinned Lance. Silver was speechless and could only nod and soon he found himself back on his arms and knees.

Lance his fingers went inside the other male his hole and again he hit the male's prostate. Soon the other's cock came back and Lance couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed carefully his third and last finger inside Silver and had a dead aim on the prostate. When Lance thought he was ready, he opened the foil of the condom and put it on. He did some extra lubrication on his cock and then slowly moved inside his lover. He waited until his lover was ready and used at him.

"A-AH! LANCE! Just AH! Move al- already!" Said Silver loudly. Lance did that order with pleasure and moved out Silver only to move hard back inside his lover. Silver moaned. He was still sensitive from his last orgasm and with his senses extra sensitive because of the blindfold. He loved this, but of course he wouldn't say that to Lance. He moved in synchronization with Lance. He felt the hand from Lance around his cock and it moved at the same pace as Lance his thrusts and that was quite a fast pace. It didn't take long before Silver came one again and this time he was even louder than the last orgasm. Also, this time he said something that Lance didn't hear quite often.

"AAH LANCE! I love you ! "Panted Silver.

At those words Lance couldn't keep himself in control. He gave a few hard, deep and fast thrusts inside Silver and then came. He had to find energy to keep himself up and not let himself fall on Silver.

He pulled out of Silver and threw the condom away before he walked to Silver and took the blindfold and the rope off. He then walked to the bathroom to get something to clean them and got some salve for Silver his wrists. When everything was done, they went to bed. Silver did his head on Lance his chest and closed his eyes.

"You were quite loud this evening. I assumed you like it and that we will do it more?" Said a sleepy, but tired Lance. The only response he received was a tired "uhum."

The last thought Lance had before he felt asleep was why Silver suddenly wanted to do it.


End file.
